Mamma Mia!
by Triple Marie
Summary: Glee version. Rachel is about to let go of her daughter but she meet the three men from her past. Including Samuel Evans. Will love bloom again for the second 2nd time?
1. Honey, Honey

**Mamma Mia!**

**Summary:** Glee version. An independent single mother, Rachel Berry is about to let go of Summer, her daughter she raised alone. Summer needs to find out her real father to walk her down the aisle for her wedding. Rachel invited everyone, including her two best girlfriends but, Summer has secretly invited 3 guests of her own. Is everything going to be okay in the end?

**CHAPTER 1**

_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairytale _

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail_

Young Summer Berry was writing invitations for her wedding. It was all she's been doing for the past few days. But these invitations were different. She was going to send 3 invitations for 3 strangers…..**Men**. She never knew them. She didn't have any idea why she would bother to send 3 invitations to 3 men that didn't even knew her? And, she didn't even know them! All she knew, they were once her mom's lovers. She paced up her work.

When she was done writing, she went to the yellow Post-Office Box near the port and she was clutching the invitations so tight.

"I have a dream. I have to take it. Even if I fail." she mumbled. She looked down at the 3 invitations.

"Samuel Evans, Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman."

She slid it one by one into the PO Box and crossed her fingers.

XOXOXOX

Summer stormed out from her room. She ran down to the kitchen where her mom was washing the dishes. "Mama! I am going to the port! Bella and Ellen are here!" she shouted. Rachel turned around, still holding the dishes wearing gloves on her hand.

"Honey! Be careful. There are so many cliffs here!" said Rachel. She was worried. They lived in an island called Kalokairi in Greece, far away from the life at the city which was completely busy and there were cars honking everywhere. They lived in the villa up at the top of the cliff, alongside with many local people who lived in the island. The island had the most beautiful blue sea and the most relaxing place in Rachel's opinion.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Mom, I've lived here for the past 20 years. I will be careful of course as always. Hurry, mama! They're waiting!"

Rachel took a glance at her daughter. Summer Angela Berry. Her one and only daughter. She was turning 20 and she was going to be married soon. Her thick medium golden brown hair fell down to her chest. She was up in a half ponytail. Her bangs were framing her face. She looked lovely.

Rachel smiled. Her daughter was turning into a beautiful lady. She loved her too much she couldn't let her go. "Okay. But please be careful. And don't run. Ever." said Rachel, patting Summer's head.

"Yes, Mommy. Now, can I go?" she asked. Her mom was overprotective, like always. Rachel giggled and nodded. _'Maybe I'm too protective when it comes to her. I need to let her free.'_ she thought.

Summer smiled and ran out to the door. She needed to find her best-friends and told them what she did 3 days ago.

XOXOXOXOX

Noah Puckerman was starting the engine of his motorbike. _.Brumm brumm._ He was starting to look like a mad man. The invitation from Rachel Berry was in his hand. He was full with excitement. She said she was expecting him to come to her daughter's wedding. He couldn't wait to see Rachel Barbra Berry. His used-to-be lover. How many years had passed since he last saw her?

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson locked up his apartment, carrying his travel bag. He was in a black suit and white shirt. He ran to find a taxi. His heart beat so fast. An invitation from Rachel Berry was in his bag. Well, she said she was expecting him to come to her daughter's wedding. <em>'Rachel Berry,'<em> he mumbled. _'How many years had passed since the last time I saw you?'_

* * *

><p>Samuel Evans had just done with his paperwork. There were so many papers to sign. And THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! He could relax a little bit, but his heart pumped so fast. He was sweating. 2 days ago, he received an invitation from Rachel Berry. She said she was expecting Sam to come to her daughter's wedding. His heart pumped in excitement. "Rachel Barbra Berry," he mumbled. "Jeez, 20 years had passed and frankly, I still have feelings for you."<p>

Sam smiled a little, remembering his memories of him and her. He packed up his things, tidying his papers, and locked the door. He walked over to his secretary desk, "Heather, I am going to go to a trip for about a week or two. If there are some clients asking where I am right now, just tell them you don't know. All you know is that I told you I'd be going somewhere, okay?".

"Yes, Mr. Evans. I'll them exactly what you've told me. Have a nice trip."

Sam winked. "You betcha."

XOXOXOXOX

Summer ran to the port and screamed when she saw her best-friends walked down the bridge. "OH MY GODDDD!" The two of them, Bella and Ellen, screamed too. "OH MY GODDD! SUMMER!"

They ran and hugged each other. "I've missed you guys!" said Summer, still hugging them so tight. "We've missed you too, Summer! Our tiny girl!" said Bella.

"I am not tiny! I am just petite." said Summer, defending herself. They laughed together. Bella was the sporty one. She loved to play soccer and anything boys do. Ellen was the tallest one. And last, Summer was the tiny one. Maybe it was because her mom was tiny too. Genes.

"Summer! Your ring! It's so beautiful!" Ellen shouted. Summer's engagement ring was a beautiful one. It was glittering with diamonds. "I want one, Summer! Tell Damian I want one!" Bella squealed. Summer was laughing a little when she saw her best girl-friends reaction.

"Oh, please. You're too much! I'm getting married soon! Plus, I need to tell you guys a secret that I can't tell anybody else!" said Summer, jumping up and down. Ellen and Bella grabbed her hand. "Spill the beans!" they shouted in unison.

Summer giggled, "It's about time. I've invited my dad to my wedding!"

Ellen opened her mouth widely, "Seriously? You found him at last?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Summer! After all this time?" said Bella, rocking Summer's petite body back forth.

"Whoa whoa wait! Not exactly like that….You know what my mom always said when I asked about my father, right? It was summer romance and such things, and when she realized she was expecting me, he'd long gone." said Summer. She sat on a big rock. Ellen and Bella followed her. "Yes, we do know that! And?" asked Bella. She was curious.

"And, when I was cleaning up the attic, I found this!" said Summer. She grabbed the pink book she brought from her bag and it looked like a diary.

"Summer! You're a bad girl! Peeking at your mom's diary is inappropriate!" said Ellen.

"I know! But somehow, my curiosity can't wait. This is a diary she kept the year she was pregnant with me!" Summer squealed.

"Summer! Read that!" said Bella. Summer giggled and she opened the book and began to read.

"_July 17__th__. What a night! Sam brought me to an island. It called Kalokairi. It was a beautiful night. We danced at the beach and we kissed at the beach and…..Dot, dot, dot. Sam's the one! I know he is. I've never felt like this before!"_

"Wait, what's dot, dot, dot? I don't get it." asked Bella. She scratched the back of her head.

"Bella! You're so old-fashioned! It means _that_. _THAT thing_ adults do!" answered Ellen. Somehow, Ellen was always the first one who knew things like that.

Bella stared at Summer for a minute, and then she opened her mouth, "OH MY GOD! NO WAY!"

Summer laughed, "Yes way!" and then she began to sing.

**_Honey, honey how he thrills me, aha! Honey, honey!_**

**_Honey, honey nearly kills me, aha! Honey, honey!_**

Summer acted like a dead man. Ellen and Bella laughed when they saw their best girlfriend foolish action.

**_I've heard about him before_**

**_I wanted to know some more_**

**_And now I know I know what they mean he's a love machine_**

**_Oh, he makes me dizzy!_**

Summer giggled and ran. Bella and Ellen tried to catch up with her.

**_Honey, honey let me feel it, aha! Honey, honey!_**

**_Honey, honey don't conceal it, aha! Honey, honey!_**

**_The way that you kiss goodnight, the way that you hold me tight_**

**_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing!_**

The three screamed when they heard the word "thing". This was going to be fun. Summer ran to the top of the cliff.

Summer stopped singing for a while. "Look! Read this part!" said Summer, handing the book to Ellen. Ellen read it out loud.

_"All this time, Sam's been telling me he loves me. But suddenly, he announced that he's engaged to a woman named Mercedes! And now he's gone home to get married, and I'm never going to see him again."_

"What? Did Sam just leave your mother that instant?" Bella protested.

"Does this make him your father?" said Ellen. She looked up to see Summer was giggling. "Read the next page!" she said. Ellen followed the order and read it out loud.

"_August 4__th__. What a night! I bring Puck over to the little island. Though I'm still obsessed with Sam, Puck's so wild! He's funny and his abs is amazing! And then…..dot, dot, dot!"_

Bella opened her mouth widely. "Puck? Who is that, Summer? And again, dot, dot dot?"

Summer nodded and laughed, "Come on guys! Let's go to my villa!" Summer ran as fast as she could. Even though Rachel told her not to run, she didn't care.

"Summer, wait up!" The girls tried to catch Summer. Summer grabbed the book from Ellen's hand and she read the next few parts.

"_August 11__th__. What a night! Finn turned up, and I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and so understanding I couldn't help it! And…"_

Summer stopped a while and the three girls' smiles widen, "Dot, dot, dot!" they shouted in unison. They laughed so hard it made Bella fall down. "Oh my God, Summer! That sounds fun." asked Ellen who was full with excitement by hearing Summer's story. "Yes, of course! But, you can't tell anyone! Especially my mom!" she whispered. They were giggling again when they heard the door opened.

"Here comes the bridesmaids!"

When Summer saw who was coming, she put the book into her bag quickly.

"Oh my God, Miss Berry!" Ellen and Bella shouted in unison.

Rachel smiled and hugged them one by one. "Stop the formality! I've told you so many time to called me by names! Look at how you two grow! I feel so little now."

Ellen and Bella giggled, "Oh yes, we forgot, Rachel. We're so excited to meet you!"

Rachel jumped up and down, "Oh God, I feel so young! From the way I see it, you sound like you're having fun already." Bella answered, "Oh, we are! We can't wait to see Summer in her wedding dress!"

Rachel giggled, "Ah, I used to have fun."

"Oh, we know!" shouted Ellen. Summer pinched her arms and Bella stomped her feet. "Ow!" Ellen cried.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. _'Ah, teenagers. They're kinda weird somehow.'_ she thought. And with that, she left.

"What was that for, guys?" asked Ellen who was still hurt by Summer's pinch and Bella's big foot stomped her.

"I've told you to shut up! Now come on, let's go to my room!" said Summer and she ran up to her room and began to sing again.

**_Honey, honey touch me baby, aha! Honey, honey!_**

**_Honey, honey hold me, baby, aha! Honey, honey!_**

**_You look like a movie star, but I love just who you are_**

**_And honey to say the least, you're a doggone beast!_**

Ellen and Bella giggled when they heard Summer sang that part. They began to sing together.

**_Honey, honey how you thrill me, aha! Honey, honey!_**

**_Honey, honey nearly kill me, aha! Honey, honey!_**

Then, Summer sang the last part by herself. She really needed to find her real father. Soon.

**_I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more_**

**_And now I'm about to see what you mean to me_**

She sang the last line softly. She closed the door to her room and sighed. Ellen and Bella hugged her. It must be hard to be in Summer's position. "So, who is your dad exactly? Sam, Puck or Finn?" Bella asked. Summer exclaimed, "I don't have any idea!"

Ellen raised her eyebrows, "Sooo, which one did you invite?"

Summer giggled and gave a meaningful look to Ellen and Bella.

Ellen and Bella stared at each other and screamed in unison, "OH. MY. GOD. Seriously, Summer? You invited the three of them? Do they know?"

"What would you write to a total stranger? _'Please come to my wedding, you might be my father'?_ No! They think Mom invites them here and with what's in the diary, no surprise they said yes!" exclaimed Summer. Ellen, Bella, and Summer jumped up and down and squealed.

"Oh my God, Summer! You have to be prepared! Does your heart beat so fast?"

She giggled, "Yes it does."

XOXOXOX

Sam ran to the port like a mad man. "WAIT UP! WAIT UP!" he shouted to the boat that already left the port. Sam began to lose his breath. He was tired from running and running and running. He heard someone's footsteps from behind. "Did that boat just left us?". Sam turned around to the tall man behind him. Sam nodded. "Hi, I am Finn. Finn Hudson. And you are?" said the man who was giving out his hand for a shake. "I am Sam. Samuel Evans. I'm trying to get to Kalokairi. You too?" asked Sam who was shaking Finn's hand. Finn nodded.

Finn pulled out the invitation from his left pocket and opened it. Sam looked at that and he realized that Finn's target was the same with his. Sam asked, "Bride or groom?"

Finn looked up and answered, "Bride. Although I've actually never met her." Sam nodded. It was the same!

"Hey, dude!"

Someone was calling them. They looked up to see who it was. The person was standing on a yacht with a pride. "You guys need a ride to a Kalokairi?"

Sam stared at Finn and they both nodded.

"Hop on, then!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys? I watched <em>Mamma Mia!<em> today and I couldn't help but write another story about Samchel! Review please and give me your opinions! I still write for my first story, _Portraits of Her Beauty_, but I'll work on this too! Work hard play hard! Read both! Love u all.**

**Xoxxx,**

**TM**


	2. Money, Money

**Mamma Mia!**

**Summary:** Glee version. An independent single mother, Rachel Berry is about to let go of Summer, her daughter she raised alone. Summer needs to find out her real father to walk her down the aisle for her wedding. Rachel invited everyone, including her two best girlfriends but, Summer has secretly invited 3 guests of her own. Is everything going to be okay in the end?

**CHAPTER 2**

Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were sitting on a boat full with sailors and some local people. "Ew, it stinks. If it wasn't for Rachel, I won't be here." said Santana, complaining about the smell. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Satan. Stop complaining."

Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful girl you ever saw. She used to be the Ice Queen in her old days, but now? Not anymore. She owned a café and wrote a cook book that was well-known in the patisserie world. She loved baking and cheerleading and singing, of course.

Santana Lopez, the wealthy, multi-divorce woman. She got a boob job when she was still in high school. Plus, she owned a dance school and she was going to expand it to a whole new level. She wanted to open a vocal class someday.

"Oh, look, Quinnie. He has your book." said Santana, pointing to an old man in front of them.

Quinn looked to where Santana's fingers point to and she exclaimed, "Oh my God, my eyes fill with tears of joy! They have my book here!" Santana rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Quinn was too much. The old man asked Quinn to sign the book. He spoke in Greek, which Quinn didn't understand. Santana gave her a pen and Quinn signed the book. "Here you are. Keep reading!" said Quinn. She was jumping up and down. Her golden locks were jumping here and there. Santana rubbed her temple. Her best friend was too much. Too. Much.

XOXOXOXOX

Ellen and Bella were trying on their bridesmaids dresses when someone opened the door and surprised them.

"Damian! Come here, gorgeous!" said Ellen. She opened her arms widely.

Damian smiled and hugged both Ellen and Bella and pushed them down to the bed with him. Ellen and Bella laughed so hard. "I'm getting married soon!" Damian screamed. Summer laughed a little, "Honey, please be careful. There are some pins on the dresses."

Damian kissed her on the lips and Ellen and Bella cooed them. "Oh, lovebirds. You make me sick! I am so jealous of you, Summer!" said Ellen. Summer smiled and hugged Damian tight. "Hey, please leave. We're very very busy and I don't want you to peek on my wedding dress." said Summer, shooing Damian.

"Oh, is that how you play, Miss Summer? After getting kisses here and there now you want me to leave? You are so unromantic." said Damian who was playing with Summer hair. Summer giggled a little. "Please, I love you. But, you have to get ready for your bachelor party tonight, right?"

"Yes, I do. So long, EllBell!" said Damian. He planted a kiss on Summer's lips and went out.

"Well, why haven't you told him you've invited your dads? He would be mad if he finds out about this." asked Ellen who was concerned about her best-friend's condition.

"Because he would say I'd have to tell my mom and it would be a wreck. Duh." answered Summer, rolling her eyes.

"Rachel's going to kill you when she finds out!" said Bella, biting her lips.

"Nah, don't worry. When she finds out, it'll be too late."

Bella and Ellen stared at each other and then looked at Summer. She sighed, "I feel like a part of me is missing! And when I meet my dad, everything will fall into place. Please support me!"

"We'll always support you, Summer. We're here." said Ellen. She hugged Summer and then Bella joined in.

"Thank you guys, it means so much to me."

XOXOXOX

Sam was in sitting on the boat, going to Kalokairi to meet Rachel Berry. The woman of her life. Even though he had married Mercedes Jones, he still had feelings for the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry. Memories floating by and he was too absorbed in his thoughts. Sam now knew the man who offered him and Finn a ride. His name was Noah Puckerman. But, he said that everybody called her 'Puck' so instead of calling him Noah, they called him Puck.

Sam now knew that three of them were used to be Rachel's lovers and now she called them back for her daughter's wedding. Sam didn't even know that Rachel had a daughter. Neither Puck nor Finn knew this too. So, they were clueless.

"Hey, Evans! Help us here!" shouted Puck from the deck.

Sam turned around, "In a minute!" He sleeved up his shirt and walked down to the deck.

XOXOXOX

Rachel rode her blue old car to the port. She couldn't wait to meet her best girlfriends. After all, not only Summer who needed her best girlfriends to be there, but Rachel needed hers too. Quinn and Santana said they would be there around 4 in the afternoon. Rachel walked past through some people who just got back from the floating market. She waited and waited and waited.

XOXOXOX

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand. They were walking out from the boat.

"Come on, Cleopatra. I've told you not to wear stilettos here." said Quinn.

"Oh, please, Quinn. In the name of fashion and Christian Louboutin, I have to wear high heels everywhere even though it hurts. Fashion is a suicide. Whatever I don't care." said Santana who was having a hard time walking out from the boat.

"OH MY GOOOOOD! QUINN! SANTANA!" Rachel yelled. Quinn and Santana turned around and began to jump up and down when they saw their best-friend. Rachel ran to them and they ran to Rachel so they kinda met up in the middle. "AAAA! LOOK AT YOU! You're still the petite woman we loved!" said Quinn, hugging Rachel so tight. Rachel bounced them up and down.

"And you both still be the best bitches I love!" said Rachel.

Quinn and Santana laughed, "Please, we're not that bitches in High School anymore. We've grown. But still, that bitchy attitude was there, deep inside us. And, it will come out if someone messes with you or us."

Rachel giggled, "I've missed you guys! You both look fantastic! And Satan, where did you get _those_?" she said, pointing at Satan's big breasts.

"Husband number three!"

They all laughed. "Berry & The Dynamos! Dynamos! Dynamite! Sleep all day and whoop all night! WHOOOHOO!" the three shouted in unison and they were making some old moves.

"Come on! Let's go to the villa. Summer's been waiting for you!"

Rachel drove to the villa. It was a fun ride because her best girlfriends were there, making some jokes and such things. "So, Rach, any men at this wedding? Gorgeous Greeks, perhaps?" asked Santana. Rachel and Quinn laughed. Santana would always be like that.

"Here we go! Husband number four!" Quinn shouted. They all laughed.

"Not for me! For her!" said Santana, pointing at Quinn. Quinn just laughed. She knew Santana too well. "Now that Quinn's book is a bestseller and she's got the whole world stuffing, what, mushrooms? Various vegetables? Oh I forgot. I mean, icing some cakes? Seriously? She needs a man!"

"Oh please! Boring! I don't need any man!" said Quinn.

"You two will be great role models for Summer! But, I don't want Summer to have three husbands in a row." said Rachel, teasing Santana while she drove. Quinn laughed out loud.

Santana replied, "Unless they were wealthy young men! It doesn't matter!"

They laughed. "Oh God, we've laughed too much! So, how was Summer doing? Is it great? What about the wedding?" Quinn asked, changing the subject. "Well, Summer said she wanted to have a big white wedding and she & Damian were going to make this villa into a little hotel for the tourists. There is some local people work here. Now, we want to recruit some men but God! The expenses! I can't bear it anymore." Rachel answered.

"Whoa, you need a pause button here and there, Rach. You were so uncontrollable sometimes." said Santana.

"Rude!"

"Nah, it's okay, Quinn. Summer said the same! Oh, I do not know what's going on in that child's head sometimes." said Rachel, giggling. They've arrived at Rachel's villa but the laughs and jokes were still there.

"Hey, Damian! Come meet my girls!" shouted Rachel when she saw Damian was standing on the front gate. Damian ran up to them and smiled. "Oh, this must be the lucky man!" said Quinn. Damian reached out her hand and helped her out from the car. "You must be Quinn. The beautiful one, so they say." Quinn chuckled, "I am, young man!" He hugged her and walked to Santana.

"And you must be Santana. I've heard a lot about you." said Damian and hugged her. "All bad, I hope." said Santana. Rachel laughed because of Santana all the time. She was the hilarious one. "Yes." replied Damian and he helped Rachel took out the baggage from the trunk. "And all true!" said Rachel.

They walked up to the top of the cliff. It was an exhausted journey but Rachel seemed okay with that. She was getting used to it. After all, all that walking and working for the past 20 years made her voice better and her body slimmer.

"Oh, please! We should have brought the iron lung!" cried Quinn when they've arrived at the top.

"I shouldn't wear stilettos!" cried Santana who just realized her foolishness.

"Auntie Quinnie! Auntie Santana!" cried Summer from the above. Summer ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Oh, look how our little girl has grown! She's gotten so beautiful!" said Quinn and she hugged Summer. Summer turned to Santana and hugged her tight. "Oh, please don't call me Aunt. I feel like an old woman." Summer giggled at Santana's joke. "Summer Angela Berry, you get more gorgeous every time I see you!" said Quinn, cupping Summer's face. Summer squealed and she hugged her once more. Rachel hugged Summer from behind, "Look at my baby! She had grown!"

"Oh, mother! I'll be getting married soon! I am not joining a convent!"

"Oh, she's feisty. I love that. Way to go my girl!" said Santana and high-fived Summer.

"Come in! It's getting darker and you both need some rest!" said Rachel. She grabbed Quinn's and Santana's hand.

XOXOXOX

"So, Rach, tell me. How do you pay the expenses? It must be hard. Does the income flow like water in the river?" asked Santana who was now drying her hair with a towel and wrapped her body in a towel. "Well, um, I worked hard. And thank God I still have a chance to cover the expenses and pay some bills. But I don't know what I'll do when Summer leaves me. Damian will bring her to a happy place for sure." said Rachel, fidgeting her pants.

"Do you still sing? You could make some money from that." Quinn suggested.

"Yes, I do. But I don't have much time to sing. Now I'm the mechanic woman. Plumbing is my specialty. My villa doesn't have enough mechanics and workers so I do both." said Rachel and she picked out her favorite drill.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Get a grip, woman! I still want to live." cried Santana.

Rachel laughed and she turned on the drill. The drill was whirring and there was a slight of freaked-out look on Santana's face and they laughed.

"Summer and Damian said they would make a website to attracted tourists to spend their holiday here. They said this place is a good destination for the ultimate romantic destination and then I can expand the villa and such things. I love their ideas but I know nothing about the Internets! I am so old-fashioned. I think I am sealed from the outside world for the past 20 years." said Rachel.

She continued, "This was once supposed to be the site of Aphrodite's fountain, you know, the goddess of love. And when you drank the water, you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness."

Santana squealed, "I'll have a bucket of that!"

Quinn joined in, "Me too! Somehow, those men who were trying to catch me weren't that good."

Santana leaned at the window and the window door suddenly fell down. "Oh my God! Sorry, Rach!"

Rachel giggled, "It's okay."

_**I work all night I work all day**_

_**To pay the bills I have to pay**_

_**And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me**_

"Don't sit on that. It's broken." said Rachel when she saw Quinn was going to sit on a chair next to the window. Quinn and Santana followed where Rachel go as she began to dance around and sing.

_**In my dreams I have a plan**_

_**If I got me a wealthy man**_

_**I wouldn't have to work at all**_

_**I'd fool around and have a ball**_

Quinn and Santana chimed in,

_**Money, money, money, must be funny in a rich man's world**_

_**Money- money, money, always sunny in a rich man's world**_

Rachel picked up the window door that fell down. Quinn and Santana showed her some credit cards. "Nah, it won't work."

_**Ooooh, all the things I could do**_

_**If I had a little money it's a rich man's world**_

_**It's a rich man's world**_

"Really, Rach? What else going to be broken?" asked Quinn. Rachel rolled her eyes and held the doorknob to the kitchen. And she was right, it was broken. "See?"

Santana sang, "**A **_**man like that is hard to find.**_"

"_**But I can't get him off my mind and if it happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me**__._" Rachel sang and sat down on the chair. Again, it was broken.

_**So I must leave I have to go**_

_**To Las Vegas or Monaco**_

_**And win a fortune in a game**_

_**My life will never be the same**_

_**Money, money, money, must be funny in a rich man's world**_

_**Money- money, money, always sunny in a rich man's world**_

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and they were running outside. Rachel pointed out to a cruise far away at the sea.

_**Ooooh, all the things I could do**_

_**If I had a little money it's a rich man's world**_

_**It's a rich man's world**_

Suddenly, the floor cracked and everybody, including the workers, screamed.

"Oh my God! What is going on?" asked Quinn.

Rachel giggled and grabbed a bottle of champagne that Santana had brought, "The earth moved, darling. We're falling apart here. Come on, let's go have fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review and read please :-) I revised a bit and added some words from my own mind. Should I continue or stop? Thank you. Love u all. Keep reading!<br>**

**Xoxxx,**

**TM**


	3. Mamma Mia!

**Mamma Mia!**

**Summary:** Glee version. An independent single mother, Rachel Berry is about to let go of Summer, her daughter she raised alone. Summer needs to find out her real father to walk her down the aisle for her wedding. Rachel invited everyone, including her two best girlfriends but, Summer has secretly invited 3 guests of her own. Is everything going to be okay in the end?

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day was a new day to Rachel. Her best-friends were there, Summer's best-friends were there, and her only daughter was going to be married soon to a gorgeous young man. Joy, was the perfect word. She crossed her fingers and hope for the best. _'I hope no one from my past come and destroy this beautiful moment.'_ she thought.

Oh, Rachel, wait for the surprise from your own daughter.

XOXOXOX

It took some time to be in Kalokairi. Sam took his baggage and walked out from Puck's boat. He walked down the bridge and saw some local people buying vegetables and such things. "Hey, Sam! Wait up!" shouted Finn and Puck. Sam turned around, and with the morning sun glowed on him, he looked gorgeous. "Guys, how do we go to the top of _that_? Donkeys?" asked Sam, pointing at Rachel's villa.

"No taxi here?" asked Finn. He took off his suit because it was getting hotter.

"We'll figure it out."

XOXOXOX

Rachel was repairing the broken window when Santana took a bath. Quinn grabbed something from Santana's luxurious bag. "Look, Rachel! Santana packed for a world tour! I think she brought every single thing from her dresser. And look at _this_!" said Quinn, showing the thin underwear she grabbed from Santana's bag. Rachel laughed out loud.

"Does she wear it or floss with it?" asked Quinn mockingly.

"Floss you!" Santana shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Oh, oh hear this!" said Quinn, looking at the back of Santana's moisturizer bottle. "The world most luxurious moisturizer contains flakes of 24-carat gold, and extracts of donkey's poop."

Santana rushed out from the bathroom and grabbed it from Quinn's hand. "I believe it doesn't say that, Quinn! You're just jealous."

Rachel couldn't say anything. All she could do was laugh, laugh, and laugh. That was all she could do when Quinn and Santana were here. "Let's all toss for Rachel's successful little hotel, and to Summer's big white wedding that will be held sooner…or later!" cried Quinn and she gave Rachel and Santana champagne glasses then she poured the champagne from the bottle Santana brought yesterday. She did bring a lot!

"I am glad to have you guys here. I do love you both!"

XOXOXOX

Summer was loading out the box when she saw three men standing on her front door. They looked a little lost. "I am sorry, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, young lady. Um, we're here for the wedding." said the first man and then he introduced himself, "I'm Noah Puckerman." Summer gasped when she heard the name. Puck? The Puck?

And the next man introduced himself, too. "I'm Hudson. Finn Hudson."

Summer gasped again. Her heart beat so fast.

The last man finally introduced himself, "I'm Samuel Evans."

Summer looked at the 3 of them. She was lost at words.

Sam took off his sunglasses, "You are expecting us?"

Summer squealed, "Oh my God. Yes!" She bounced up and down and smiled so wide it made her cheek hurt. Sam asked again, "You're not Rachel's daughter?" he approached her. Summer just smiled and threw her hands in the air.

"Oh I can see the resemblance. Summer, yes? Because of summer romance." asked Puck.

"Yes! I was named after that!" Summer squealed. Was Puck her father? How did he know?

"Um, would you mind if we see our rooms first before we see your mother?" asked Finn, breaking the ice. "I just wanted to freshen up before the big reunion."

Summer nodded, "Sure. But um….You can't meet my mom first, um, I mean yes you can meet her! But come this way." She motioned her hand so Sam, Finn, and Puck would follow her to a place where she already prepared for the three men. She couldn't let them meet Rachel first. Rachel didn't know anything! The three men followed her to the building behind the villa. There were some goat bleating and it kinda smells.

"Well, um, this sounds fun." said Finn. He wasn't used to dirty places and such things.

"This is fun!" exclaimed Puck who was really into adventures.

"Um, where's Rachel?" asked Sam. Summer just pushed him inside and closed the door tightly. "Well…oh-kay. This kinda weird. Where is she?"

Summer bit her lips, "Ask later. Now, up you go." said Summer, pointing to the attic. The three men began to walk up the stairs and opened up the ceiling. There was a little attic, full with some old things and a place to rest. They put their bags and wandered around.

"Can we see Rachel now?" asked Sam eagerly.

Summer bit her lips again, "Well, um….I sent the invites. My mom doesn't know anything."

The three men sighed and rubbed their temple. Summer continued, "Well, she's done so much for me and she's always talking about you guys and the good old days, and this might be an amazing surprise for her that you are all gonna be at my wedding."

"Whoa, you sound a lot like Berry. Uncontrollable when it comes to talking. No offense." said Puck jokingly. Summer just giggled. Sam approached her with a concerned look, "Listen, Summer. I can't be here. The last time I saw Rachel, she kicked me out and she said she never wanted to see me again."

Summer sighed, "That was years ago! Please, please, please! It'd mean a lot to me."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Uh, why?"

Summer stood still. She couldn't say anything. It'd be a wreck if she tells him now that one of them might be her father.

"Well, if this is a great trouble, why don't we stay at your boat, Puck?" asked Finn. Sam nodded, "Great idea." But, Puck shook his head. "No, no, no. It's an adventure, Hudson. It's great for us all."

Summer chimed in, "Well, um there must be a special reason for you to come all this way for a wedding. Like, some siren call, maybe?"

The three men chuckled. "Oh you're just like your mother. I'm glad my boys haven't met you. They'd never recover." said Sam, rubbing his temple.

"You have sons?" asked Summer. She was curious about those three men. She wanted to know more.

Sam replied, "Yes, two. And I would like to bring them here someday."

Summer smiled, "Like you used to bring my mother?"

Sam froze in his place. Memories flashed in his head. The thoughts of him and Rachel, alone in the little island made him ignore the world because all he wanted was to be with Rachel Barbra Berry.

But sadly, God said something else.

XOXOXOX

"Oh! I have to go fix something outside! My courtyard cracked yesterday and I have to go fix it!" said Rachel but Quinn and Santana held her back.

"No, Rach! You need to take some days off sometimes! Sit down!" said Santana.

The three of them were a little bit drunk because they all laughed all the time. "Oh my God, she won't let me go!" cried Rachel, but ended up laughing with Quinn and Santana.

"I know you're going to make a fortune with web's…." said Santana but her words were cut off by Quinn, "'With web's'?. Santana gasped at her own words, "Oh! I mean with Damian's website but are you going to be okay until then?"

Rachel straightened up her seat, "What do you mean?"

"I think Santana is offering to pawn her bling." said Quinn. Rachel quickly answered, "No, Satan! No, sweetie. I don't need any loan. I don't need to be taken care of."

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Well, we all do still look so young and powerful, and beautiful, of course! We are ageless! But are you being taken care of?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows when she heard Santana's question, "What do you mean?". Then Santana continued, "I mean, are you getting _any_?"

Quinn stared at Santana questionably. Rachel stared at both of them. "No. It takes too much energy, Satan. I didn't even think about that anymore." Rachel stood up and walked to the door. "Wait here, okay? I need to fix some things. I couldn't care-less about it!"

XOXOXOX

Summer was busy talking with Sam, and then Finn, and then Puck. She needed to know a lot about them. Suddenly, they heard Rachel was humming and it was getting near. They looked at each other.

"It's Rachel!" said Finn. Summer quickly held him back, "No, no, no, no! She can't know the fact that all of you are here! I'm gonna go. Please stay, but promise me that you won't tell anybody that I invited you. Promise?" said Summer, giving them the pinky swear.

"You, got it, babe." said Puck. His badassness were coming out, maybe.

"It's a promise." said Sam.

"Well, um, I might regret this but okay, I promise." said Finn. Summer nodded and with that she left the barn. She climbed the window with Finn's help and closed it hard it made a sound. Rachel, who happened to be downstairs, looked up and tried to find where the sound came from. And there was a loud thump again and she began to wander.

"What was that?" she asked to herself. She knocked the walls. Nothing. She looked everywhere. Nothing. And then she climbed the stairs to the attic and she peeked.

And there it was. Surprise. She saw a tall dark hair man with a cute smile on his face, and then she whispered to herself, "Finn?" And when she peeked the other way, she found a man with a mohawk hair style, haven't changed a thing, eh? Rachel whispered to herself, "Noah?"

And last, she saw a tall figure man whom had a blonde hair, still be The Blonde Bieber but now he changed his hairstyle a bit. It was a little bit up and he still looked dashing. She gasped and whispered to herself, "Sam?"

Rachel closed the door to the attic quietly and gasped. Her heart beat so fast. What were they doing here?

_**I was cheated by you and I think you know when**_

_**So I made up my mind, it must come to an end**_

Rachel closed the door to the barn. She ran like a mad woman.

_**Look at me now, will I ever learn?**_

_**I don't know how but I suddenly lose control**_

_**There's a fire within my soul**_

She held her chest so tight. Her heart was so pumped up.

_**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything!**_

_**Oooh mamma mia! Here I go again**_

_**My, my how can I resist you?**_

_**Mamma mia! Does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you**_

Rachel climbed the stairs up to the top of the barn so she could take a look from the rooftop. She giggled because it thrilled her! There was some rush of adrenaline pumped in her body.

_**Yes, I've been broken-hearted**_

_**Blues since the day we parted**_

_**Why, why did I ever let you go?**_

_**Mamma mia! Now I really know**_

_**My, my I should not have let you go**_

Rachel tiptoed and it made a creak sound underneath. Sam looked up, "What was that?" Finn and Puck shook their head. Ellen and Bella who happened to passed the barn, quickly called Summer because her mother was going to know the truth soon! Rachel was going a bit crazy when she saw them.

_**I was angry and sad when I knew we were through**_

_**I can't count all the times I have cried over you**_

_**Look at me now, will I ever learn?**_

_**I don't know how but I suddenly lose control**_

_**There's a fire within my soul**_

Rachel lay down and threw her hands in the air. This was fun!

_**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**_

_**One more look and I forget everything!**_

_**Mamma mia! Here I go again**_

_**My, my how can I resist you?**_

_**Mamma mia! Does it show again? My, my just how much I've missed you**_

Rachel opened the door from the rooftop and prayed, "Jesus, help me."

_**Yes I've been broken-hearted, blues since the day we parted**_

_**Why, why did I ever let you go?**_

_**Mamma mia! Now I really know**_

_**My, my I should not have let you go**_

And like she was being pushed by someone, Rachel fell down. "WHOA!" she cried.

And there she was, fell down in front of three men who used to be hers.

'_Oh dear Lord.' _she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I update 2 chapters in a row because I am too excited for it! Review :-) I worship Samchel!<strong>

**Xoxxx,**

**TM**


End file.
